Movie night fun with Veemon and Renamon
by Robin.exe
Summary: Takes place after the events in Digimon world Dawn and Dusk. One shot Rated M to be safe! Summary inside.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon: Had this lying about in my documents XD My first Digimon err Lemon type fanfic ^^; Before starting on Uzumaki Kushina, last year this was going to be a fanfic I was going to post up next, to show how much my writing had improved. Though, I'm sure there are still mistakes in here but I haven't spotted them while typing it.  
**

**All the while trying to improve my descriptive details during the Lemon scenes as well getting more practice for Hanyou Naruto and his vixens. So hope you all enjoy and that this is a Rated M fanfic, if you don't want to read it then just calmly click on your 'back to previous page' on your web browser. While the rest and hopefully there are Digimon fans ^^ enjoy, the paring is probably something nobody would think of...well I hope they wouldn't XD  
**

**Summary: After being told that they are allowed to stay at the Tamers Home in the Light fang base, Renamon had planned a special night with Veemon. Tricking the eager little digimon into watching a movie only to later find out it was her way to have him Mate with her as well being her lover for life, in her own Beast like nature.  
**

**XXX  
**

**Digimon: Movie night Fun with Veemon and Renamon!**

**"**Alright the Tamer is gone for the night. Trusting us long enough to be on our own." A cheerful Veemon shouted out in the house, as he was running back and forth between the living room and kitchen. Gathering up some chips, dips, soda's, Pop corns, sandwiches and some left over from last night dinner of twisty pasta. In which was Veemon favorite type of pasta to eat and some fruits for Renamon to enjoy.

The story behind these two is an interesting tale to tell. You see couple years haves pass since the incident that was going on in the digital world. Between the Light fang and Night crow, two respected and powerful groups in the digital world. That they keep the peace and safety for wild digimon's and humans alike and during that incident at the Digimon Tamer rank tournament, where this virus was manipulating and mind controlling everyone with it's weird powers.

As well as reverted all Champion, Ultimate and Mega level digimon's back into their eggs, freshman and In-training forms. That it caused a wide spread panic that a high level threat was issued between both teams. Of course at the time nobody knew what this Digimon was or where it came from. All you needed to know that it was strong enough, to even overcome the high level Ophanimon and ChaosGallantmon to attack their fellow tamers and partners.

Of course during all of that is happening, it seemed like Flamedramon, Sakuyamon and Apollomon as well their Tamer, couldn't be control or be manipulated by this strange virus ability. Although it explained to them because of their first encounter with it, their bodies and data must've made a proxy to fight against it.

Of course Veemon scoff at that and figure it was their strong will power, and the heart to fight for everyone safety and wellbeing, is what gave them the strength to overcome that powerful Digimon in the first place! "Heh we are that good any way, nobody can stop us…Well maybe Imperialdramon Paladin mode?" Veemon quickly added at the end with a soft chuckle.

His ruby eyes then scanned around the coffee table in front of him. Seeing and counting out all the food that is spread out onto the table in order to get ready for their movie night. Now you maybe wandering why Veemon is preparing for such a thing with Renamon correct? Well for one thing the little blue Digimon and the fox Digimon have been waiting a whole year for this particular movie to come out in the digital world. That stars Light Fang and Night crows leaders in the movie, as an adaption to a great war that happen in the past, the two leaders agreed with the Digimon that are making the movie to be a part of their crew and get a starring role into it.

Although they may be a lot of action in the movie but that also means there are some romance in it, that everyone from both groups wander if that is the reason they wanted to be in it only to find out that Ophanimon and ChasoGallantmon, have taken the romance roles. To Veemon though, he figured that the romance would just ruin the movie badly as he doesn't really believe in that kind of stuff.

Renamon on the other hand, scolded the blue Digimon saying that without romance in some of these action films. There would be no reason for the hero too fight for those he protects, especially gaining even more strength for the one he loves.

Okay he will have to agree with Renamon on that one, but Veemon knows that even if there is no romance between the hero and a love one. He can still gain the strength to fight for those who believe in him as well protecting the ones he cares about.

So making sure that everything was set up and ready for the movie, as well making sure to have the three seated couch comfy for both him and Renamon.

The Dino Digimon eagerly waits for the vixen too finally get out of the shower and join him. Although there were no reason for the fox to take a shower in the first place, considering she wasn't one to overly clean herself on the account she doesn't like to get wet. But hey Veemon doesn't mind since her fur does stick to her as well hangs down a bit, to show off that curvy body of hers. The way her figure was stature and slim made her the most agile Digimon he ever seen, the way her body was outline with her hips slightly curving outward a bit. As well her slenderness it gives off, defines her beauty as any mon, can easily picture as this curvy beauty.

Granted for Veemon when he first met her thought he was going to fall for her. But never felt the spark nor was he ever enchanted by the way she looks, the way she walks and the way she will interact with him, all indicated that the two of them will be nothing but friends. "Of course I wouldn't mind eye candy once in a while but I think she have her eyes set on our Tamer more." He laughed at the end with a big grin.

Shaking his head out of those thoughts, as well trying to be more focus on the movie that is about to play. He figured to save that memory for some time later. His ears twitch after hearing what sounded like the bathroom door finally opening up as well the humidity increasing, meaning that Renamon has taken a hot shower for tonight and what smelled like one of the shampoo's, that the Gatomon room keeper likes to put in the bathroom for whenever Lilymon or Rosemon wanted to smell nice when all of them goes out to enjoy themselves…

"_But why would Renamon, be using those scented Shampoo? She's not one to be all girly?"_ He questioned it for a bit and just shrugged it away figuring that she wanted to get into the mood for when the Romance part of the movie begins.

"Renamon hurry up the movie is about to begin! I have all of our snacks and food planned out as well!" He shouted all the while grabbing some of the chips from their bags, happily popping some of them inside his mouth.

"Okay, okay sheesh patience Veemon. Our last training session really worn me out and needed that shower." Announced the soothing voice of the vixen as she was coming up from behind the couch and walked around it as well in front of Veemon. Who blinked his eyes at the appearance of the vixen, as she was still soaked from the shower making her fur glisten through the overhead light as well droplet of water fell from the tip of her tail.

In which said tail glided under Veemon chin, causing the blue Digimon to giggle out from the tickling sensation then shook his self out of it. Noticing the way Renamon was swaying her hips to the left and right, with each of her steps having a slight bounce too them causing the drench tuff of fur to form between her massive cleavages, showing the white mounds of her D-cups in full view for the Digimon to see.

The water dripping and falling off from them would land wistfully onto her boobs and glide downward and around where the nipples are being covered by her fur. Then fall towards the floor, where Veemon leer lightly at how poorly dry Renamon was and wandered what made her not dry herself first? The only thing that seems to be important was to use a towel just underneath her soaked tail.

"Renamon?" asked Veemon with a low voice, causing Renamon to twitch her ears as well face towards the blue Digimon with a hint of happiness behind her stare.

"Yes Veemon?"

"I may not be the smartest when coming to hygiene's, but why didn't you dry yourself off? You're going to catch a very bad cold." He announced while turning his attention back towards the T.V screen, as the movie was starting up.

Renamon on the other hand leered deadly at Veemon, than let out a sigh. Deep down she was hoping to seduce the blue Digimon with her wet body, as well taunt him with her boobs actually showing. But because of her wet fur and the way it was hanging down a bit. Must not be attractive as she thought it would be. Now you are probably wandering why she wished to seduce him right? Well it is because she is infatuated with the Veemon.

Yes, Veemon said that the vixen was attracted to their Tamer. On contra my friends, it is but a rouse and a lie she brought up in a way to hide her real feelings for the Blue Digimon as well not ruining their friendship. You see before Renamon joined up with the Tamers group and Digimon partners of Coronomon, Veemon and Gatomon, she spied and watch over the little blue Digimon for over couple months during the whole virus attacks.

Admiring his strength, his power, his strong sense of justice and overall a very good looking Digimon to her. When she first saw him Armor Digivolving into Flamedramon and later into Magnamon, she knew back then and now that she must have him love him for whom he is. So, she challenged the group in a battle for her Scan data. Only that the stipulation was that only Veemon will battle her for the data.

"_That was a stupid mistake on my end…but a good stupid." _She thought to herself watching the Veemon getting all excited with how the action in the movie was turning out, as well litterly bouncing all over the place on the couch. Causing the vixen to tilt her head a bit with a bright smile, as her cerulean eyes were just transfix on the full of life Digimon. She had the towel laid out where she was sitting, not caring that she isn't covering anything of her body, as the constant bouncing and motion that Veemon was making on the couch.

Are causing her breasts to jiggle lightly with each hop the blue Digimon would do. This was another thing that attracted her to the Veemon, his playfulness, kindness and somewhat abrupt bluntness just turns her on for who knows what? Right now she can feel the heat building up inside of her as she just watches the Digimon get excited from the movie. She would constantly rub her thighs together, trying to feint Veemon that she was enjoying the movie, by getting excited as well…

Now earlier she said she didn't want to ruin their friendship, because she and Veemon are very close friends you see? After getting defeated by the blue Digimon, as well gaining her scan data. The two Rookies train together they fight together and even go out of the way of spending time together that the Veemon one day brought her to the park too tell her something and wanted to speak alone with her.

Boy did she felt like a Guilmon Pyro sphere crashed right into her chest, after the Veemon announce to her that he likes her and hopes that they will be friends forever. This really upset the vixen very much and actually went out of her way of saying, what if they could be more than friends? The response she got was another blow to the stomach, as the rookie said that he knows she probably was having feelings for their Tamer.

That was a mistake but hilarious none the less. Considering she too thought she was falling for the Tamer back then of his strength, but in all reality it was her admiring Veemon from afar, waiting the right moment to tell him those three little words. "I love you…"

"You said something Renamon?" asked Veemon as he shifted his gaze towards Renamon, who suddenly widen her blue eyes and quickly started waving both of her, paws nervously. Actually not realizing she said it out in the open and tried to cover up.

"No I didn't say anything it was the movie! Yeah the movie eheh." she then quickly grabbed an apple from the table and munch down onto it quickly, while wincing from biting too hard onto it and blushed feverously when Veemon hop onto the couch and lightly placed his hands on each side of her cheek. Tilting her head towards his direction, with ruby eyes meeting with shimmering Cerulean eyes, as the female Digimon couldn't believe how out front Veemon was being, as she could feel his breath tickling her muzzle.

Good thing she was sitting down or the height difference would be a major problem for the two of them. Especially if Veemon were to make her lay on her back with him sitting on top of her, where her boobs were although that wouldn't be a bad idea she thought. Only to groan on the inside as Veemon pulled away and lightly pat her back with a smile. "Careful Renamon, you manage to bite straight towards the apples core!" He beamed at the end and sat back down.

All the while Renamon, during all that had her thighs rubbing against each other with light movements. Was surprised that the blue dinosaur didn't even take notice of her predicament at all, or even bother to look towards where her nether regions were, or ask why she was rubbing her legs like that?

If there is one thing she hates the most…Is that being a Beast type Digimon or Animal, she will easily become overwhelm by any male like Digimon scents, especially one who is very strong and her body right now is lusting for the Digimon that is sitting two cushions away from her. She let out a shaky breath and stared down her body, seeing that her pink little nubs were almost tangible through her tuff of fur.

She shook her head and continued munching on the apple in her hand, as the movie went into the more serious parts, with everyone talking and planning out their next move. In this case Renamon notice that this is where the romance part was about to begin in the movie, little did Veemon know or her telling him yet. Is that this movie is for mature audiences only sure it doesn't matter for the Digimon. But like their tamer said and announced too Renamon, after she asked how his Digimon behave?

And that was Veemon being somewhat more of the childish of the bunch, Coronomon being the silliest and somewhat older brother Digimon to the group, while Gatomon was as he would put it your typical teenage female of the group. She laughed on the inside a bit, considering that is how exactly everyone acts. She turned her attention back towards the Veemon and noticed him sucking on what looked like a Snow cone.

"Argh, how does our tamer eat these things? Their so annoying…" he bemused out and looked over towards Renamon for any answers, as the fox Digimon smiled and lean forward a bit to place the now eaten Apple inside a bowl. Making sure to give a good view of her dangling boobs to Veemon although failing miserably as her fur were now mostly dry and covering up most of her private parts again.

"Well from what I can tell Veemon, is that you're suppose too in a way suck on it and lightly bite into it." She explained towards the confuse Digimon. Then saw him staring back at the sweet with a small hum, all the while placing his muzzle at the top of the yellow snow cone and started sucking while facing at Renamon.

"Like this?" he asked, making slurping noises as he tries to eat the snow cone. Renamon on the other hand, was going to nod only for her damn imagination to go out of control again as she is picturing herself in the snow cones place gasping and breathing heavily with her paw like hands holding the Veemon up against her right breast. Forcing him to stay on the breast until he sucks the living daylights out of it, all the while doing the same to her other breast as well.

What even made it worst is when Veemon will start dragging his tongue all over the snow cone, in a way to get a better taste of the lemon flavor treat, making Renamon pant even faster as well slowly raising her right paw up to her right boob softly caressing it with slow light movements, while the other paw snaked their way towards her thighs.

She let out a low groan as she notice that Ophanimon and ChasoGallantmon in the movie, were now moving things to a more private space, to do their little romance thing together increasing Renamon own arousal and pheromones in the air.

She then bit her lips together as the blue Digimon now started scrapping his teeth against the ice treat, causing her imagination to once again picturing those same teeth grinding up against her own furry mounds as well lightly scratching against her nipples. The tempo of her rubbing against her right boob was increasing a bit. Up and down, squeezing and lightly pulling it away from her chest.

Her face was starting to turn red, all the while her musk and smell was radiating off from her. That she knows there will be no way for Veemon to ignore her right now, especially being turned on so much just from the little Digimon eating the snow cone.

"Ew…I'm going to skip ahead of the movie!" Veemon shouted, causing Renamon to widen her eyes. No way is he going to skip an important part of the movie that she has been waiting for especially a romance part.

"No Veemon I been waiting to see this scene!" she shouted all the while moving both of her arms, away from where they were and grabbed onto the Blue Digimon arm, as the two started wrestling over the remote. "Let go!"

"Knock it off Renamon! It is just one little scene, you can easily see it again!" Veemon grunted out as the two were litterly swinging the arms left and right, trying to make sure that they were staying on the couch. Causing a mess with the food with their tails whacking into the trays and bowls with each struggle movement they made.

Veemon, during this whole tussle twitch his nose a bit as well feeling something damp in his right hand. Wandering what Renamon touched or in this case what type of ice cream that melted onto her paw. Considering the smell it was radiating off was weird? On the contrary her entire body was radiating off a smell and that is…

"_Wait was Renamon getting turned on by something?"_ He thought to himself as their little tug of war game were starting to get irritating to the blue Digimon and decided that enough was enough so tugging the vixen towards him with a strong pull, as well nearly almost ripping her arms from her socket.

Making Renamon hiss out in pain for a bit all the while moving closed into the Veemon. Nose touching nose as the fox Digimon blushed like a tomato, and then scream out when Veemon then lunged forward forcing Renamon to be on her back, with her head up against the edge of the couch with one leg over the cushions and the other hanging off to the side.

She open her eyes quickly as well widening them, considering that her womanhood was being exposed profusely in this position as Veemon was now lying across her slim smooth body with his head between her cleavage, all the while pinning her arms over her head. Making Renamon shiver unintentionally as well, releasing more of her scent out in the open.

The close proximity Veemon and her was in is intoxicating her, as she could feel the Digimon litterly shifting his body up and down against her. Trying to reach out for the remote, only for his scales and chin to rub all up against her stomach and each side of her breasts. That Renamon was trying everything to not moan and scream out to the world.

"Got it ah hah we are now going to skip the romance…Renamon you alright?" He asked while pulling away from her face, using his right hand to steady himself upward pushing roughly into her left boob that made Renamon moan out with a sultry breath, as well whipping her left paw onto his right hand. Making Veemon gulp as well in shock at what she just did.

He tried to move his legs in a way to pull away, only for his knees rubbing and tapping up against something moist and wet as well furry. That increased his blushing ten folds, considering now he understood their position, he had successfully pinned Renamon on the couch in a way of saying they will now be mates.

You see beast type Digimon when they are experiencing incredible heat sessions, or just want to find a Digimon they can call mates. Go out of their way to find said Digimon and get into wrestling with each other and since Renamon is a female, the male who successfully pins them and prove to them that they are strong physically and romantically with each other will be bonded with each other as newly couples and love ones.

Now Veemon doesn't mind getting romantically involved with someone, but there has been rumors going on lately. That the most common thing to see wrestling each other are Veemon and Gatomon species, as they seem to be compatible with each other as well the Gatomon species, falling in love with the rookie stage. While Angewomon for unknown reasons fall in love with their Armor stages, in which some think it's because they love the way Flamedramon can turn them on so much, as well tear off their clothing.

While Raidramon do them in doggie style to Gatomon, Angewomon and Ophanimon, Veemon always did find that weird but seems like rumors around that are true but…He then moan slightly after what felt like Renamon pelvis thrusting up into him. While said vixen then started rubbing her snatch slightly against his knee, bouncing her lower body up and down against it.

Groaning, panting and moaning at the way his scales will scrape against her womanhood. At the same time forcing his hand to rub her left boob that Veemon couldn't or wouldn't take this situation lightly as he is trying to break free from her grip.

"Renamon please stop! What about your love for our Tamer?!" he shouted at the vixen, his ruby eyes showing great concern about Renamon making a huge mistake. But only raised his eye brows even more when Renamon thwack the remote out of his left hand and then faster he could blinked, placed it on her right boob. Opening her mouth big and wide with a loud yes in front of Veemon face, causing the small Digimon to gulp and turn even darker shade of red.

His small nose twitched some more then heavily breathing in Renamon pheromones as well her musk. His eyes then traveled down back towards the beautiful vixen's eyes, as he was seeing lust in them as well as love.

"I…I don't understand…?"

Renamon gave a soft smile and stop all the motions she was doing, as her left paw let go of his right hand and then place it up towards his right cheek. Where his yellow like marking was, softly caressing him "Veemon do you know why I asked you if we could be more than friends?" Her response she got was Veemon ruby eyes shimmering a bit all the while shaking his head lightly left and right.

She was about to continued her speech, only to blush badly as something was now poking just above her waist. Dragging itself gently against her yellow fur at what appears to be eight inches "_Holy…He is so not small in that department! OH god already getting wet just feeling it!"_ She thought to herself, feeling the unsheathed manhood of Veemon poking out between his legs, as well the rookie Digimon unintentionally rubbing it downward between her legs.

Her hot breath was infecting Veemon badly as she could see how he was doing everything he can, too keep himself under control with his lust. But with Veemon arousal and Renamon arousal mixing together as well the Dragon's smell penetrating through Renamon nose. It was becoming really difficult to keep their building hormones and wanting each other in check.

"Better yet Veemon you're a Mon of action. Prove to me that you really, really love me and I will do the same with you." She then lifted her head up towards the side of his head and gave Veemon a slow lick to the cheek, indicating him that she trusts him and laid back down against the couch. Putting her arms away from the Veemon as she was openly offering her body "Do anything you like to me, ravish me, fuck me till I fall into a comma. Smack my boobs eat me out ANY thing you can imagine doing to me…after all. I did choose you to be my lover for life", she beamed at the end of her sentence as she felt herself getting even more wet.

Including Veemon letting out small pre-cum near her womanhood causing the vixen to close her eyes shut. While giving out a lustful moan at feeling the hard on pressing itself even more into her pelvis. While Veemon who was opening and closing his mouth couldn't believe it?

Here all this time he sneaks a peak at any giving chance toward the woman below him. Wanting to see those huge D cup boobs showing themselves whenever she will bend forward to pick up something off the ground, or shake those fleshy ass cheeks of hers when she will sway with each step she makes.

He was no fool to the ritual that beast type or Animal type Digimon do when searching for the lover of their life. Renamon, Veemon started thinking. Must've planned out everything from the very beginning and incense Veemon into watching the movie with the two of them being alone together, telling him and tricking him into thinking the movie will be amazing.

In which Veemon being overly excited eagerly accepted watching the movie with her, only to later find out that there was a huge romance scene later in the program. In which that is where Renamon took action and figure that Veemon would use the remote to change the channel and wait for the romance part of the movie too end. Only to have the two of them wrestle and struggle against each other.

Of course he knew he would lose considering she was taller than him and have more of an advantage over him if they were standing up. But because they were still sitting on the couch, it gave Veemon a great advantage over Renamon on the account the vixen, being nearly the same height and size as that to their tamer. Couldn't really get any leg room to overcome him and lost against him when he pulled her towards him and then lunged forward.

"But why me Renamon…you could do better. I'm just too small for you as well the only way for me to become Flamedramon, is if the Tamer executes the evolution", he explained to her. Causing the vixen to giggle out and roughly pulled his head between her boobs, earning a loud moan from her when Veemon braced himself against the soft marsh mellow feeling that the twin orbs are giving to his face.

"_They feel like big soft marsh mellows. Oh god her fur feels really silky and smooth."_ He thought as well figured out why the horny fox took a shower now, is so this way she would be more sensitive towards his rough dragon scales. Trying his best to pull away from the comfortable boobs, that is choking him. Twisting and bouncing his head best he could to free himself are just adding more pleasure towards the vixen.

She could feel the motions and rough scales, rubbing and shifting against her fur. Her pink nipples were now starting to show themselves through the fur, as the nubs were being pushed into her with the way Veemon will constantly bounce his head back and forth, trying his best to break free. As well scratching his fingers on the sides of her boobs, causing the fur he was grabbing to be roughly pulled out a bit.

Making Renamon opening and closing her mouth constantly, letting out chants of yes and moaning through each time Veemon would try and claw his way free. By scratching and grabbing handful of her fleshy orbs. She could feel the way her silky fur smooth themselves through his fingers, as her boobs skin sank through each individual fingers Veemon had.

Her legs were constantly moving up and down, causing her thighs to rub up against Veemon sides. All the while clenching her eyes close, feeling his hard on sliding up and down between her womanhood. Constantly rubbing right outside her entrance that the beast Digimon, was certainly going to succumb to her own heat "OH god, oh god, yes, yes don't stop Veemon please. You are making me horny and wet! Keep it up, keep…" her voice then went silent as the dragon Digimon finally broke free.

By whipping his head away from her boobs and shook his head, while also shaking Renamon a bit from where his hands were still clutching her breasts. Causing the flesh to jiggle as well as her pink hard nipples rubbing between his forefingers, making the fox Digimon grit her teeth. Hissing in a lot of air as well releasing more of her pheromones, which at this point she have lost all self-control right now as her more beast like instincts were kicking in. "Why did you stop?"

Veemon, who manage to break free as well his cheeks covered in nothing but his blush. Was panting and breathing heavily, from all the smell the living room was having. He knows it and probably Renamon as well, that she was losing control over her primal instincts, as well as Veemon with his primal instincts. As they were screaming out to him, telling him to fuck the beauty that is pinned underneath him saying how ripe she is of him breaking her.

He closed his eyes as well gritting his teeth, as he was fighting against the urge to force himself onto her. Now Veemon isn't like other Digimon out there, he spent a lot of time with the tamer. As well as learning things that he would never thought was true, in which one of them was romance. Or at least what the Tamer knows about romance? That is suppose too be like a special moment between the two lovers, as well coming together in perfect harmony.

Of course it doesn't work like that for Digimon, since both sides male and female go out of their way to hunt down their mate. Wrestle them and have one or another pinned to the ground, making the other submit to them. He didn't know there were more to this romance stuff than he thought.

Before any of them were to continue, they turn their gaze towards the movie with the two Mega level Digimon…Actually taking their time with each other with their love as their armor were still on them as they decided that caressing one another was more important than rushing it.

"Veemon", Renamon whine out as she was purposely rubbing her womanhood up against his eight inch hard on. Including forcing him into her if he doesn't do anything with her right here and now! "Please." she then felt the Rookie Digimon placed his hands on her mouth. Causing the vixen to raise a confused brow all the while looking up to him, then blinked her eyes to see how much he was struggling.

_"Veemon what's wrong? This is normal between Digimon, so why is it that."_ The hand that was placed on her mouth finally moved away and slowly went up to her right cheek. Making the girl blush even more as well couldn't believe how good this felt. Then moan gently after closing her eyes and started leaning more against the Veemon hand.

In all her life of finding a strong mate or love, never has she once had somebody do this to her, maybe their tamer but in a fashion of showing their love to her? Never in her life that it would feel this great to have someone use their hand too caress her cheek like this.

Veemon then gave a very caring and loving smile that melted Renamon right there, as her humping into him has finally ceased as well letting her legs stay between the blue Digimon. "Like you said Renamon, I'm a Mon of action. Let me do it my way alright?" He informed her seeing the girl opening her eyes half way and nodded to him. She felt like pudding, her senses were going out of the control.

Her instincts were screaming at her, telling her to pin the small Digimon and ravish him. But no, Veemon for unknown reasons were taming her wild instincts as now his left hand joined onto her other cheek. Lightly rotating his two thumbs against her cheek bones giving her the most wonderful feeling ever as she mewed from the way he was being gentle to her, as well lightly stretching her fur here and there. Giving her one of the best massages she ever received, especially the fiasco that Lilymon had to put her through with those vines of hers.

"Veemon", moaned out Renamon as she lightly placed her paws onto his waist. "Where did you learn this from?" She asked all the while feeling vulnerable from the way he was touching her. Then felt both hands going to the back of her head, gliding wistfully against her pointed ears, making them fold down against her head all the while his scaly hands reach the back of her. Lifting her up gently towards him, causing Renamon to widening her eyes frantically, as her face were turning beat red.

"You'll be surprised where you can pick up things Renamon", he left his sentence at that and meshed their two muzzles together. Giving Renamon her first real romantic kiss of her life, making her eyes rolled to the back of her head all the while wrapping her arms fully around him, pushing him gently up her stomach so this way she can keep their lips together as well glided his wet member over her pelvis, causing her to shiver once more.

The two ears twitch as they heard what sounded pieces of clothing being taking off in the movie. But they didn't care the movie was now beyond them as Renamon and Veemon were sharing their first ever kiss with each other. Moaning and groaning, shifting their heads left and right trying to get the best access to one another. Renamon then giggle lightly at feeling Veemon lizard tongue licking across her lips, asking for permission to enter. In which Renamon allowed him and raised her shoulders upward a bit at the new wonderful sensation she felt, with both of their tongues now meeting one another in their own little wrestle game.

The two of them could not believe how great they were feeling, especially just from kissing each other on the lips. So knowing that they would need air soon, Veemon dared himself a bit by removing his hands away from Renamon head. As they glided back to the front with Veemon pulling away, as his teeth gently bite onto the foxes tongue, playfully pulling it along with him as Renamon couldn't control her breathing at all as well join in.

Once Veemon was far away and letting go of Renamon tongue, the two let out a harsh breath of air, feeling their lungs were burning as saliva broke apart from the two. "Wow...Wow!" exclaimed Renamon between each breath as well seeing that Veemon is too breathing hard. His thoughts were the same never knowing that kissing like that will feel so great! His member told him otherwise as it jerked a bit and vulnerary rubbed into Renamon waist earning a blush from the dragon as Renamon soften her smile and lightly peck his nose.

"Is there more to this kissing thing? Cause I can tell we are both getting wet at the idea." She purred out causing Veemon to close his eyes with a small moan, earning another jerk from his member against Renamon. While she felt her own womanhood burn at the idea of getting to the exciting part and let out some more of her essence out.

He then grinned down to her never answering her question. All the answer she got was the two of them resuming back to kissing after Veemon, brought his face back down to her. Then started moving his hands in a very slow sensual circle on her shoulders, earning muffle moaning from her as she could feel the dragon Digimon hands. Taking their time to feel and trace over her slender shoulders and the spike up hair that were sticking out from them. The Dragon Digimon actually forcing the vixen to pull away from Veemon mouth just so she could let out a very loud purring noise that is mixing in with her moans.

Veemon, who saw her like this let out a few chuckles as well resuming of what he was doing. He could tell that the cushions on the couch were probably now drench with Renamon essence, thankfully though there was a towel underneath the vixen after she took that shower. He was scanning the vixen with his eyes, seeing how pleased she was feeling from his treatment decided to move downward.

She inhaled a huge breath feeling the feathery although slight rough touch of Veemon scaly hands. Gliding down her upper arms as the Dragon Digimon just gently rubbed up and down both her arm's length. Earning new levels of purring and moaning from the vixen, that she is litterly shifting her lower body all over the place.

He haves no idea how good she was feeling, plus add in the effect of getting out of the shower. Was increasing her sensitivity even more from the way he is treating her. She felt the blue Digimon lower his head down towards her, thinking that he wanted to keep kissing had the girl lift her head a bit. Waiting for the blue Digimon to latch himself on her lips, only for nothing to happen at first that cause her to be confused a bit and then moaned out "OOOOH YESSS!"

The Dragon Digimon was tenderly kissing the nook of her neck and shoulder, as well as rubbing his head gently against her shiny yellow fur. Feeling how soft it was, all the while biting gently between her neck that caused the woman underneath him to let out a loud moan, her knees were buckling as well as bumping straight up into the Veemon legs, making him moan into her skin from the way she was lightly hitting his hard on.

He pulled away after giving her neck the kissing treatment for one minute. By pulling away with short of breaths as well moving his hands down to each of her slender, curvy sides that had Renamon litterly arching and groaning out into the world. "Oh god Veemon you have no-no-no idea what you are doing to me!" She moaned. Her body was relishing the touches and senses that were clogging up her mind. Her beast instincts were going out of control at the way he was treating her and he hasn't touched her boobs or ass yet.

"Don't worry Renamon my sexy vixen", he replied with a husky voice that caused Renamon to become even more wet. Trying her best to keep her arms above her head, so this way she doesn't ruin anything that Veemon haves planned for her. "The fun is now just beginning!" He exclaimed, gliding his hands away from her sides and onto her stomach. Earning some giggling fits from the vixen as the feathery touches were tickling her badly, this made Veemon happy. Knowing that he wasn't hurting her in any way as well being surprised he is taming his own primal instincts right now. Hell, he was surprised he is even taming the wild female that is writhing underneath him from what he is doing to her.

"Renamon will you feel even better if I were to touch your marsh mellows?" He heard the vixen giggled out in playfulness. Her blush was evident as she never knew they were that soft to begin with, but hearing it from Veemon who had his head shoved into them from earlier. Gave Renamon a good idea how sensitive she is from coming out of the shower.

Her legs were now litterly rubbing up against one another, as the idea of finally having Veemon. Get his fun as well thoroughly take his time on her boobs were finally beginning. Including now that they were also reaching the best part of mating, even if it was slow she didn't cared anymore. If feeling wonderful is part of mating, then by all means she will accept it.

Nodding her head at Veemon request, she felt those strong hands of his glided upward from her belly button, just underneath her tuff of fur. Then she lightly gasp at the way Veemon was carefully moving her tuff of fur away from her boobs, as the fleshy orbs were moving up and down with fast breathing she will make. Causing Veemon to lick his lips slightly, forgetting how horny he was becoming as well finally being able to see them in full view.

His hands started going underneath Renamon boobs, wanting to get a general feel of how big and soft they were. All the while chuckling to his self, seeing how Renamon breathing increased even more just from the small Digimon putting his hands underneath her breasts.

"Oh wow they really do feel like Marsh mellows!" He exclaimed. Constantly making the both of them bounce from underneath watching the way each boob will fly up and back down with a slap. He heard the vixen groan through tight lips as she was helpless to stop the rookie Digimon. Who was definitely in control of the situation, as he still continued making the two orbs bounce off from his hands. "I wonder if their squishy too?" He playfully said, knowing full well how they feel.

Renamon was whining, moaning and groaning from Veemon grabbing a handful of both her breast. That the vixen litterly was going rampant from his touch. The way her boobs was being squeezed into his hands, his thumbs circling around her nipple as well as pushing them into her breasts with just his finger nail. All the while her silky white fur was being ruffled and moved about in his hands, causing the male Digimon to get turned on a lot.

She open her eyes into slits, seeing how Veemon was visibly moving his legs in and out, trying to rubbed his hard on that is being hidden from her view. She let out another big moan, from Veemon now pumping up and down with her boobs in a way that a farmer will get his milk out from a cow. She was in heaven and on cloud nine.

She snaked her hands away from her head, and slides them in between Veemon legs, as the Dragon Digimon let out a harsh growl at the same time, squeezing Renamon breasts to the point that he was pinching her. "OOOOOOH GOOD YESS!" they both yelled out, as their rational thoughts and control left them. Content on going through their more primal instincts, as Renamon hands successfully grabbed onto the eight inch that belong to Veemon.

Feeling the way the slick member and Veemon pumping through her paws, was turning the Dragon Digimon on. She could tell as Veemon pumping her boobs was speeding up as well, trying everything to keep her grip onto his manhood. "Oh god Renamon this feels good, does it feel good for you!" Veemon growled out as all thoughts were lost from him.

She couldn't get any sentence out, she was too focus on pumping that manhood of his as well feeling the way his hands were pumping her boobs like a cow. He then will switch things around by placing both open palms flat onto them and pushed them into her chest, earning another thrust from the Male Digimon hard on that he can litterly feel the way Renamon was poking with the tip of her claws. Pumping in timing with his thrusts, that pre cum is starting to cover her hands.

"Oh god your boobs feel so great, their like marsh mellows or pillows!" He shouted out, causing more essence to come out from Renamon womanhood. The two Digimon were so lost in their lust that they were neglecting the romance that is also happening between Ophanimon and ChaosGallantmon in the movie, as the angelic woman was on her hands and knees. Panting and screaming out to her lover that was piston into her at a fast rate.

Their grunts and cries were incensing for Renamon and Veemon that the two of them let out a loud growl and moan of pleasure and cum, though that still didn't stop the two keep going, knowing that they have yet mated with each other.

Veemon after Cuming into Renamon hand, as well around her waist caused the vixen to let out a moan. Feeling the liquid slightly covering her womanhood, as well causing the fur on her to standup that was it they thought. No more foreplay even though Veemon and Renamon does want to keep the slow treatment going, but their primal instincts as well their pheromones getting the best of them. Have the two going buck wild.

"Oh god Veemon please, don't stop, don't stop!" He wasn't planning too, as he shifted upward a bit more. Dragging his hard on over the vixen stomach, as it caused her to suck in a deep breath at the same time humping into it as it caused the Vixen to open her eyes and mouth with a pleasing look. She then yelled out with cry of "YEEEEEEEES!"

Veemon grabbed onto her right boob and litterly bite into it. Sucking, slurping, tasting and nibbling all over the fox's mounds, as the saliva he was leaving were drenching her fur. Grinding his teeth into it just like he did with the Snow cone, enjoying her smell and musk and the shampoo scent being all mixed in.

The female Digimon litterly grabbed his head and tried to shove more of her flesh into him. "Yes, please eat me out. Just whatever you do Veemon. DO. NOT. STOP!" she yelled out, feeling the blue dino doing just that by latching his teeth into her pink harden nipple. All the while stretching the boob out with his teeth, causing the wild female go erotic with her screams and litterly arching her legs up ward into Veemon, feeling the hard member of his gliding through her opening easily, as well taunting her badly of not entering her at all. The vixen couldn't control all of the senses that were going through her body.

The way his tongue was lapping and slurping against her right boob, making sure to cover every inch of her flesh with his saliva as well putting much of the flesh into his mouth as possible. She could feel the way her entire body was sweating and withering. "Yes, Yes, YES!" She growled out each panted breath. Feeling her right boob completely covered in nothing but sweat and Veemon saliva that the rookie Digimon pulled out finally as well dragging his tongue along her nipple.

Her eyes were watery; her legs were trembling as well constantly shifting her pelvis along his hard member. Especially the way she kept on becoming wetter and wetter, she then let out another hoarse moan when Veemon went onto her left boob. That she didn't even get time to register what was going on, feeling his teeth digging into her white mound that the fur covering around it were litterly being ruffled up.

Smacking his lips as he will pull her breast out, all the while letting it go with a loud slap. He then purposely started slurping and swirling his tongue around the nipple and fur. He didn't care if Renamon had fur around them or not, he was in love with the woman underneath him. That he open his eyes to look up at the vixen that was covered in nothing but sweat as her eyes were clench tight. Her breathing was ragged. He too was sweating and breathing heavily as the vixen was squeezing and pumping his hard member up and down to the point that he was starting to get hurt a bit.

With one final long lick to her breast, the male Digimon let out a harsh gasp and started growling through gritted teeth. "Renamon…" he growled out and then let out a oomph when the vixen with shaky movements, grabbed onto him and lunge forward with the two rookies smashing their muzzles together with Renamon being on top this time with her tail flailing up a bit and then back down.

Moving, twisting, slurping, sucking anything they could think of to get the best out of the kiss. With the two Digimon hormones hitting the roof as the girl separated from his mouth with sloppy movements. "Veemon…" she purred out with a growl and smile of her own that had Veemon breathing and blushing badly at the way her animalistic persona was showing. All the while she is dragging her body down the small rookie chest with her boobs squishing and trailing downward. With her fleshy ass cheeks jiggling a bit whenever she shook it left and right.

Before Veemon could understand what was going on, he arched his upper body forward with a growl as he felt his member being squeezed by her breasts. "OOOOH RENAMON!" he yelled out, trying hard to be quiet as possible.

Considering the Tamers home caretaker Gatomon, is still inside the vicinity sleeping in her room. Though it didn't seem to bother Renamon as she smirked devilishly at him, all the while started rubbing her breasts up and down against his member, with her licking the very tip then along the side of it making sure to moan out in appreciation with her blue irises closing and opening.

Rubbing her breasts up and down, "Naughty, naughty Veemon. How dare you keep this hidden from meee." She purred out watching the way the male Digimon was shifting his head left and right. Growling and moaning at the work she was doing on him. "So warm it feels like it's melting in my breasts." She continued saying as Veemon open his ruby eyes.

Renamon was a mess; her fur was all over the place. Even signs of where he bit into her breasts were showing with each squeeze she makes with her movements. She moved forward and back, making sure to do slow movements and then fast ones. All the while dragging her nipples along the tip of his member and then etch them into each side of it. She lightly shook her head a bit when she felt Veemon jerking his hips upward, where the member hit the bottom of her muzzle.

"OH somebody is being a bad Digimon. He has to be punished now." She purred out, as she open her mouth, salivating a bit as Veemon then let out a drawn out moan, feeling the warm inside of Renamon mouth wrapping gently around his members tip, all the while swirling her tongue around it with a very perverted expression on her face.

She then sucked very hard earning the Blue Digimon to slam his head back into the cushions, as he grabbed the back of the vixens head. Scratching and squeezing her head a bit as the girl giggled on the inside and wiggled her ass as she started pumping her mouth up and down against his member. She felt cum leaving her body just by doing this as well litterly opening her mouth all the way. Dragging her tongue out with slow movements as she laps against it, showing Veemon just how much she is willing to go with him.

XXX

Few hours has gone by of Renamon sucking the daylights out of Veemon and getting him to cum about seven times from just sucking his member that Renamon face was covered in his white seed as well her cheeks bulging once in a while when she will try and swallow his cum. Though that is something she isn't going to do anymore as well seeing the way Veemon was having trouble breathing, as well regaining his energy from the vixen doing that. Had the girl pull out as well going into a coughing fit from sucking in too much.

The two were tired and worn out as Veemon was cover in nothing but sweat and Renamon cum. How you say, well Renamon wanted Veemon to eat her pussy out considering she didn't want to feel left out when she was sucking his member. So she decided to have the two of them roll onto their sides in a sixty nine position. With her womanhood and legs wrapping around Veemon face and head, where the rookie eagerly dug in and had his way with the fox's pussy and clit.

All the while slapping and rubbing her fleshy ass cheeks with his big hands, earning gasps and yelps from the girl as the two made sure to keep focus on the task at hand and in time had Renamon cum the same amount of times as him when she was sucking the daylights out of him.

With barely any energy left inside of them, the two knew that if they want this mating session to be successful they need to mate now! Renamon who was about to move over to Veemon, felt the rookie pushing her off the sofa as the vixen at first was confused of what is going on. Then smiled after realizing one important thing… She was taller than him and the small rookie will have trouble mounting on top of her.

"Ready…ready?" She asked while placing her arms over the small coffee table with her paws folding together. Resting her knees against the ground, lifting her ass as high as possible showing her exposed and wanting womanhood too Veemon. Her tail wagging in anticipation as she turn her head towards the Dino Digimon, shuddering at the way he licked his lips.

He stood up on the couch cushions as the vixen widen her eyes at how red and now thicker his hard on looked, as she shudder at the idea of it actually fitting into her tight entrance. Forgetting how Dragon Digimon become really thick and then yelp out with a growl, feeling the scaly and sweaty hands of her lover latching themselves on her bruised yellow cheeks.

Feeling the way he was position himself at her entrance as she gritted her teeth. Slight tears going through her eyes, as well feeling how gentle Veemon was being as he started rubbing her cheeks. "Veemon…"

"I know…this…this is my first time as well…" He responded to her, hearing the slight urgency in her voice when she called out to him. He slowly and carefully started inserting his member into her. Feeling how her walls were immediately clamping tight around his member, stretching them out and feeling how full he was making her. He was drooling as the female Digimon is litterly sucking his member inside of her.

She whimpered and shuddered, releasing some of her essence around his member. Coating him and feeling the way he was making her full. "VEEEEMOOOON!" she moaned out his name, feeling the way his member was going deeper and deeper inside of her. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she was lightly bucking into him, hearing the little dino grunting out when she did.

One thing Digimon doesn't need to fear unlike Human females is that slight barrier that will hurt. On the account of that Digimon never actually do full on sex, their version of sex is just sharing of data and a Digi-egg is made out of it.

But not this time her and Veemon are going to experience the full thing as she moan and grunted out with harsh breath. Feeling the dino Digimon slowly pulling back out all the way with his tip daring to come out, only to thrust back in with a loud growl along with Renamon own growl.

"Renamon you are so wet and tight!" Veemon grunted out as he started getting a good rhythm with the vixen. Thrusting in and out of her womanhood as she let out pants and grunts along with Veemon own grunts and pants as she felt her breasts and stomach moving forward and back against the glass coffee table. Feeling the way she was being roughly rubbing into it as her boobs were being squished into the table as well her nipples dragging against the wood.

She panted; she grunted and wailed out when Veemon started increasing his speed. Piston in and out of her with brute strength and speed, that their pelvises were litterly smacking into each other. In turn making Renamon groaning and growling out with each thrust, feeling the way her insides were contorting with his member as well her walls clamping down into him. She was litterly bouncing forward and back as Veemon tilted her onto her sides, with his hands smacking and scratching against her ass cheeks. That the girl was litterly bouncing all over the place as well feeling some of the food smearing onto the table and her own fur.

To the point that Veemon lifted her leg over his shoulders going even deeper into her pussy, that she could litterly see a bulge forming through her pelvis as the girl wail and scream out in ecstasy. Causing Veemon to clench his eyes shut from the pitch of her voice piercing through his ears. "Veemon AHHH, Don't...! NOT THERE!" She screeched with wide eyes and gritted teeth that drool litterly flew out of her mouth when Veemon pulled out of her pussy and started ramming into her other entrance that sent her over the top.

She then felt herself hitting the floor when Veemon pushed her off the table. Causing her to yelp and yell in pleasure with the way Veemon had a tight hold of her, with his hips moving in and out with such speed and precision that she couldn't comprehend what the hell is going on anymore. She then felt herself getting lifted up into the air, all the while slamming down into Veemon member that she was now bouncing up and down on top of him with a slutty look in her eyes as her tongue hung out of her mouth, her paws resting on the ground with her ass hitting and slamming down into the dragon with vigor.

"YES, YES, YEEEES!"

"RENAMON!" shouted Veemon feeling the rushing feeling going through his body, as he moved his hands up and grip onto the vixen's bouncing boobs with his finger nail scratching against her nipples as well pulling them. Putting her into a very tight hold as the two were matching each other downward thrust and upward thrust.

"Yes Veemon, cum inside of me, fill me up, fillll meeee uuuuup!" She moaned out as the two growled and felt their entire world turning white. The two of them feeling a very big release leaving their bodies as well blacking out from the intense pleasure, it had the two of them collapse backwards with Veemon cock exiting out of the girl.

Causing her to shudder and having some of his essence exiting out of her pussy, as the two were panting and breathing heavily. Renamon with some energy left open her eyes into slits with a pleasured look in them, painfully moved her arms over to the blue Digimon and pulled him closed into her sweaty body.

She then hugged him close to her, with her chin resting onto his head as her breasts were resting under his chin as she giggled at the smile he gave and wrapped his arms over her body. She then wrapped her legs all the way over his own, feeling his member was still slightly hard as she rubbed her entrance against it. "My love let's do it again…" She said with a smile, feeling the boy rubbing his head into her breast as he nodded and started sucking against them.

XXX

Little does the two know they were being recorded by a very horny and wet feline Digimon, who recorded the sex the two had. Watching and viewing the video on the computer as she was masturbating the scene in front of her with her paws, scratching against her snatch with her eyes half open. Smirking and smiling too her own as she was tweaking her small nipples at the way Veemon was thrusting in Renamon. "Rest for now you two. Cause once you wake up and see what I caught on tape, you will be in for a big surprise!" She giggled out as she got a golden blackmail video.

Now knowing the two having these feelings for each other, as well probably not wanting the tamer knowing? She can probably get the two to do things for her. "After all I know many tamers and Digimon who will love to watch this." She quickly added while sending the Video data to close friends of her and those who will be interested in seeing this, for she can't wait to have Veemon and Renamon do her bidding once they wake up.

End.


End file.
